Fairies
Fairies are a type of mythical being or legendary creature, a form of spirit, often described as metaphysical, supernatural or preternatural. They are also commonly referred to as Fae. Fairies resemble various beings of other mythologies, though even folklore that uses the term fairy offers many definitions. Sometimes the term describes any magical creature, including goblins or gnomes: at other times, the term only describes a specific type of more ethereal creature. Modern fantasy settings have also incorporated darker tones for fairy lore, making them more appealing for more mature audiences. Fairies form the central background of the Canadian supernatural fantasy series Lost Girl. The main character from the show, Ysabeau "Bo" Dennis is a subspecies of fairy known as a succubus. Growing up unaware of her mystical heritage (aside from the growing need to siphon the life energy from others), Bo learned about the tribes of Light and Dark Fae and became a private investigator of the supernatural. Fairies are but one of the many supernatural creatures featured in the HBO television series True Blood. The central protagonist of the show, Sookie Stackhouse, is revealed to be half Fae at the end of season three. At the beginning of season four, she travels to the land of the Fae and spends only a few minutes there, though a year's worth of time passes in the Earth realm. Types of Fae Blood Sages A Blood Sage is a type of Fae featured in the Canadian Syfy channel series Lost Girl. They are an ancient breed of Fae that deals in blood magic. Fitzpatrick "Trick" McCorrigan is an example of a Blood Sage. Whenever he drafts something written in his own blood, it is destined to come to pass. Shobijin The Shobijin, which translated means "small beauties", are twin fairies that hail from Infant Island in the Western Pacific Ocean. Always speaking in unison, they are the representatives of the island's guardian - the giant kaiju known as Mosura. In 1961, an expedition leader from Rolisica named Clark Nelson kidnapped two Shobijin and planned on exploting them for his own personal gain. This act awakened the rage of Mosura, who attacked first Tokyo, then New Kirk City in Rolisica. With the help of a scientist named Shin'ichi Chûjô, they succeeded in reuniting with Mothra and returning to Infant Island. Forty-some years later, a different pair of Shobijin visited Chûjô's home in Karuizawa. Aware that Japan's SDF forces had used the bones of the previous Godzilla in the construction of their MechaGodzilla defense robot, they implored with Chûjô to convince the Japanese government to return Godzilla's bones to the sea, or else Mothra will see this as a spiritual effrontery and attack Tokyo again. Characters Notes * Fae, Fairy and Faerie all redirect to this page. These are different types of spellings, many of which are indicative of different of varying origin myths, and species types. * Celtic legends often refer to fairies as fair folk or wee folk. * The word "fairy" is also often used as a derogatory term for a homosexual male. See also * Fairies * Images of Fairies * Appearances of Fairies Category:Articles Category:Races